The Aftermath
by MarioBoss365
Summary: Acnologia has finally been defeated by the seven dragon slayers after a long, intense battle. But is the outcome of the battle really a victory for Fairy Tail- or a tragedy? One Shot. NaLu. Rated T for mild language and character death. Was posted on my Tumblr page for NaLu week.


**The Aftermath**

"NATSU! NATSU, COME ON OUT! WE WON! NATSU!"

That was the voice of Lucy Heartfilia as she searched along with her fellow guild mates for her dragon slayer of a best friend/partner through the debris that covered the entire destroyed town where the war against Alvarez had finally ended.

The seven dragon slayers, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Laxus Drayer, and Erik/Cobra, had just defeated the mighty Dragon King Acnologia in an epic battle that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. It finally came to an end with a massive Dragon Roar combined with all the dragon slayers' elements in one final attack countering and pushing back Acnologia's own Dragon Roar, which was enough to take down the evil dragon once and for all. The impact caused such a huge explosion, it could be seen from across the continent as it wiped out the entire town. When the dust cleared, all the Fairy Tail members, along with some members from allied guilds such as Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus, emerged from where they hid and stared in shock at the horrible display in front of them.

The place was a total wasteland. Collapsed buildings were all over the place; the streets torn to shreds; rubble, brick, dirt, and debris covered the entire area. Just the sight of it made everyone sick to their stomachs, but each of them were still thankful they evacuated the entirety of Magnolia before the war even began.

After taking in the aftermath of the battle, everyone split into groups and started searching for survivors. It didn't take long for someone to find the torn up, mangled corspe of Acnologia, back in human form, dead in the middle of the ruins. His remains were… not very pleasant to look at for anyone, and all they could only hope for was that the dragon slayers didn't meet the same fate.

Thankfully, they didn't. Gajeel and Wendy were found alive by Levy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily under some rubble. Gajeel had apparently shielded Wendy from the explosion, keeping her safe from harm. Thankfully, Gajeel was also able to change his skin to iron plated just in the nick of time. The two of them, injured and worn out from the battle but very much alive, were pulled out of the rubble and brick and brought to safety.

Sting and Rogue were found nearby by Yukino, Minerva, Lector, and Frosch. The two of them were saved by Rogue's shadow dragon slayer magic as he was able to pull himself and his best friend into his shadow to protect themselves. They also had plenty of injuries and cuts, but other than that they were just fine.

The Thunder Legion managed to find Laxus safe and sound before Freed could start freaking out. The mighty grandson of Fairy Tail's current master had suffered a lot throughout the war, with almost dying from cancer and all, but still managed to give his all against Acnologia. When the explosion occurred, he just barely managed to duck behind what was left of a nearby building just in time. He still didn't come out of it unscratched, but was unfazed none the less.

Erik, with a cocky smile on his face while sitting against a broken lamp post, was found by Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere. He had just barely managed to jump for cover inside what was once a basement. He had gotten quite a few more scars on his body, but managed to live to see another day as well.

Their clothes were torn, they all had multiple injuries and cuts all over their bodies, and they probably were not going to be able to move all that well on their own for a while. But they all survived the greatest fight of their lives.

That just left one last dragon slayer.

And he was no where to be found.

Before the battle against Acnologia, Natsu had already taken a huge toll on his body and magic after facing his brother Zeref in a heated battle all on his own. And even before that, the mighty demon E.N.D. had awakened and rampaged throughout the final moments of the war, until Lucy and Gray had finally managed to seal away the demon forever and still save Natsu at the same time. The already worn out dragon slayer didn't even get much of a chance to rest up and replenish his magic power before Acnologia showed up and started an apocalyptic battle between him and the dragon slayers.

Needless to say, Lucy was against him fighting Acnologia from the very get go. She knew how bad of shape he already was in, but with Natsu being Natsu, he wasn't about to listen to her.

"This is what Igneel trained me for, Lucy," he had told her. "I'm not about to disappoint him."

"Natsu, look at yourself!" she had protested, pointing out the fresh wounds and scars on his body. "You are in no condition to fight, especially against something like that!"

"I have to do this, Luce!" he had argued back. "I got to protect you and the guild!"

"NO!" She had grabbed him around the waist, holding him back from the battlefield. "PLEASE, JUST SIT THIS ONE OUT, NATSU! THE WAY YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, YOU MAY NOT MAKE IT BACK! I CAN'T BARE THE THOUGHT OF YOU DYING ON ME! I CAN'T!"

Natsu had turned around to retort, but stopped when he saw the run of tears going down her cheeks. She was scared, he could tell, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to do this, and he needed to show her.

"Lucy," he had said, causing her to look up at him through tearful eyes, "you believe in me, don't you?"

"Y-yes, but-" Lucy sniffed, before Natsu did something unexpected: he kissed her on her forehead.

"Then trust me for what I'm about to say." He then gave her a soft smile. "I'm not planning on dying, but I do plan on giving it my all to defeat Acnologia and protect you and everyone else. I made a promise to you a long time ago to protect your future and I plan on continuing to keep that promise." He held her head his his palms as he rested his forehead on her's. "And I swear to you right now, when this is all over, we are all going to be walking back to the guild together, alright?"

Lucy wanted to retaliate, she really did. But she trusted Natsu, maybe more than anyone else in her life. And besides, she knew better than anyone that it was impossible to stop Natsu when he's got his mind on fighting for the people he cares about. Maybe, hopefully she thought, his drive to protect her and the guild was going to be enough to keep him alive?

She didn't like this, but she knew that in the end she had no control over him.

"Alright," she finally answered after a few seconds, giving in to him, "I believe in you." Natsu shot her one last grin before turning around and ran as fast as he could to join the fight against Acnologia. Lucy watched him run for a few seconds before she ran the opposite direction towards the back of the battle lines where the rest of the guild was, getting themselves ready to aid the dragon slayers in whatever way they could. "Stupid Natsu," she said, still crying as she ran. "You better keep your promise and make it back to us alive."

That was hours ago, but it felt so much longer than that. It felt like it had been years since she last saw him and his goofy grin she loved so much. Now here she was, along with the rest of her friends and allies, spending hours upon hours searching every nook and cranny in the ruins of Magnolia for any sign of him, praying to whoever was out there listening that he was alright. Though some were starting to lose hope that he was, Lucy was too stubborn to quit looking.

"NATSU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Erza yelled, searching right behind Lucy. She may have seemed angry, but she was just as worried about him as everyone else. And quite impatient too. "Can't you dragon slayers try and find his scent?" she asked Gajeel who was being assisted by Levy as he limped, Wendy and the exceeds not to far behind.

"I would if I could, Erza," he grumbled back, "but the air is so messed up right now from that explosion. I can barely smell shrimp's scent here." Levy made a pouty face in response.

"I can't pick up anyone's scent either," Wendy added, sad that she couldn't be of any help, "I'm sorry."

"No one's upset at you, child," Carla said reassuringly.

"Erik, have you possibly been able to pick up any sounds that could lead to where Natsu is?" Jellal asked his companion, as he and Crime Sorciere were searching nearby.

"Believe me, if I did hear anything annoying enough to be Natsu, I'd let you know," the poison dragon slayer replied. "But so far nothing."

"I hope that doesn't mean what I fear it means," Meredy said worriedly.

Jellal feared the same, but decided not to be vocal about it. "Let's check over this way."

"DAMMIT, NATSU!" Gray yelled angrily as he and Juvia searched not too far from where Lucy and her team were. "IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR SORRY ASS IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Gray-Sama," Juvia said calmly behind him, "don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, Natsu-Kun and the other dragon slayers did just spend a lot of magic energy taking down Acnologia. Surely he's probably already in bad shape."

"I don't care, Juvia! That idiot has gotten everyone worried sick over him and hasn't even got the decency to at least show his ugly mug or even respond to anyone! He damn well deserves what's coming to him!"

Juvia was right, it was harsh, but Juvia knew for a fact that Gray was simply putting on an act. She could see it in his eyes as he talked to her: he was truly very worried himself over Natsu, but was too stubborn to admit he cared for his life long rival, instead choosing to mask it with anger. Juvia simply nodded in response and continued calling the dragon slayer's name, knowing that Gray was more likely to just yell at Natsu when they found him.

That is **if** they found him.

"I swear when I find him, I'm gonna knock some sense into hi-"

Juvia bumped into Gray's back as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Gray?" she asked worriedly, forgetting to add "Sama" to his name. "What's wrong?" She moved to face him, and saw him staring straight ahead, his eye wide with looked like… horror?

"Oh no," she barely heard him whisper before he made a mad dash straight ahead, leaving her behind in a cloud of dust.

"Gray?! Gray!" She called after him as she tried to catch up with him, but he was too far ahead of her to hear. Either that, or he was too focus on what was in front of him to process her talking to him. She watched as he stopped in front of something and started digging franticly in the dirt. Juvia felt sick thinking about what, or who, Gray was digging for. _Oh god, please no,_ she feared in her head.

Gray kept digging and digging through the dirt and rock, getting his hands all cut up. But he didn't care. He recognized that white anywhere, and it could only mean what he and everyone else feared the most. "No no no no no," he chattered franticly as he dug deeper and deeper to get the object out. "It can't be! Please don't do this to me!" He kept digging until finally he got it out. His hands were shaking as he pulled it out and sat there in shock as he stared at the object in his hands, feeling sick to his stomach at just the sight of it and what it meant.

Juvia had finally made it over to him and gasped when she saw what was in his hands. "No," she whispered, covering her mouth with both hands. The rest of the guild, having heard Juvia yelling for Gray and seeing him run off towards something, surrounded them to see what was going on, but all of them stopped in their tracks once they saw what he was holding.

It was a white dragon-scaled scarf, all torn up and covered in blood.

Lucy hesitantly stopped in front of Gray as she looked down in horror at the scarf in his hands. "G-Gray," she managed to say as her throat felt choked. "Is.. i-is that…?"

Gray didn't respond. But the expression on his face was enough of an answer for her.

Lucy slowly backed away, still staring at the scarf, before turning around and started yelling. "NATSU! NATSU, WHEREVER YOU ARE PLEASE COME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, NATSU!" She kept yelling. But no answer. "I-I PROMISE IF YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'LL… I-I'LL LET YOU STAY AT MY APARTMENT WHENEVER YOU LIKE AND EAT AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF, NATSU! NATSU!"

"Lucy," Erza said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks, "it's no use. I don't think he made it."

Lucy turned to face the knight, tears threatening to let loose. "Wh-what?"

Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds stood right by them. "The air is clearing up, but I still can't get his scent. He must have been…," Gajeel said, "too close to the explosion to even get to safety. That fool." He didn't notice, but his eyes were getting a little watery. "We tried telling him not to push himself too hard in the fight, but he wouldn't listen. I… I fear the worst has most likely happened."

"Y-You…" Wendy choked out, tears already going down her cheeks, "you mean he's…?" She didn't have it in her to say the word.

"No!" Lucy yelled, pushing herself away from Erza and facing her friends. "This is Natsu we're talking about! H-he must have survived! He's just gotta! We just haven't found him yet!" Lucy honestly didn't know who she was trying to convince more, them or herself.

"Lucy-"

"Natsu promised me! HE promised me he'd come back to me alive! He would never break a promise! Never!"

"Lucy-"

"A-All we have to do is keep searching till we find him! He's gotta be around here somewhere! We just have to split up into groups again and-"

"LUCY!" Erza yelled, grabbing Lucy's arms to keep her in place. "Look at the facts! He was already spent before the battle, he was way too close to the explosion, we spent hours searching for him everywhere and we can't find his body anywhere, and the only thing we have found is what remains of his scarf! There might not even be anything left him to find!" Lucy stared at her as the knight started crying. "I'm sorry Lucy,… but he's gone."

Lucy stood there, processing what Erza had said. She didn't want to believe it. He had promised her that they were all going to walk to the guild together, not without him. She tried to think of something, anything that may point to the alternative she wanted. But she couldn't.

Lucy then heard sobbing. She turned to see Wendy, balling into Gajeel and Levy as they hugged her tightly, crying themselves. The exceeds were right beside them, with Lily and Carla holding Happy as the poor little blue cat was having his own trouble coping with what was happening.

"No, I don't want this," the little cat cried. "Please, someone wake me from this nightmare. I don't want be without Natsu."

"Shh," Carla whispered gently as she let him cry on his shoulder. "I know, Happy."

"Happy…" he sniffed. "I don't think I want that name anymore."

Lucy's heart felt like it was yanked from her body when she heard him. She wanted more than anything to go over there and hold the little feline and try and comfort him, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

It was then she took in the rest of her surroundings and noticed that not a single person from Fairy Tail there was dried eyed. No one said a word or even made much of a sound. They just all stood there, some with their heads down and some upwards, and wept. Even the tough guys like Laxus couldn't stop themselves from crying.

The only ones who weren't standing up were Juvia and Gray, with her holding him close as he cried into the scarf. Lucy wasn't 100% sure, but she could've sworn she heard Gray say something like "Why do all the people closest to me always end up dying?"

That's when it finally registered in Lucy's mind. Natsu was dead.

"No," she whispered as she collapsed onto her knees. Then she broke down, wailing and sobbing louder than anyone else around her. She felt Erza putting her arms around her, putting her in a embrace as both girls cried their eyes out onto each other's shoulder. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed. "NO, NATSU! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! NATSU!"

She cried and cried for what felt like an eternity, hoping that somehow she would wake up from this horrible dream. But she never did. This was really happening. She had just lost the person who meant the most to her. The boy who brought her to Fairy Tail and gave her a home and a family. The boy who would always barged into her apartment just to sleep in her bed and eat her food. The boy who took her on so many memorable adventures. The boy who was always there for her when she needed him. The boy who became her best friend. The boy she… fell in love with at some point down the road. He was gone. And she was never getting him back.

"Why him? Why did it have to be him?" she sniffed.

After awhile, Makarov spoke up. "Come on, everyone," he said, his voice exhausted. "It's time we head back to the guild." He then turned to the allied guilds, who stood back and gave Fairy Tail space to mourn the loss of their comrad. "You're all welcome to come with us to get yourselves checked up and rested for the night. It's the least we can do for all the help you've all given us during the war."

The other guild masters nodded in response and everyone got ready to leave. Makarov walked right beside Mavis as the two Fairy Tail masters led everyone back to whatever was left of their guild hall. "I guess it was just wishful thinking to believe we would all make it out of this one, huh?" he chuckled sadly. Then his face when back to a serious and mournful expression. "That brat was always causing so much trouble for me with his destructive behavior." And like a father mourning his dead son, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "And yet… the guild will never be the same without him."

"One thing is for sure though," Mavis said sorrowfully, "his sacrifice will be remembered for generations to come." Makarov simply nodded in response.

The majority of the Fairy Tail guild started their slow walk home, leaving Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and the three exceeds in the far back, still frozen in their spots. Noticing that the others were ahead of them, Juvia supported Gray as he got up from his spot and slowly trudged after the rest of the guild, the scarf still in his hands. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds, started to dragged behind them.

"Come on, Lucy," Erza said to the girl in her arms, who was still letting tears loose, "It's time we head back to the guild."

Lucy didn't give a response, she simply just let Erza help her up and walk her the rest of the way. She didn't have the strength to walk on her own right now. She couldn't even think straight. All she could do was cry and think about that stupid goofy grin that she loved so much and would never get to see aga-

"Erik? Something wrong?"

"I…think I heard something. But… it couldn't be."

"What?! What is it Erik?! And from what direction?!"

Lucy didn't see it, her mind too foggy with grief, but apparently Erik had pointed to the far right where the corpse of Acnologia was still at. And apparently something happened because someone gasped and then yelled "EVERYONE, WAIT! SOMETHING'S OVER HERE!"

That apparently got everyone's attention as they all turned around to see what Crime Sorciere had found. And what they all saw made a everyone stop dead in their tracks and gaped at the site in front of them. Lucy took a little extra time processing what was going on, but when she looked up and saw the shock in Erza's eyes and then followed to where her eyes were looking, she too widened her eyes at the site in front of her.

Right under Acnologia's corpse, something was moving and trying really hard to set itself free from under its underground prison. Then a human arm came out and struggled but managed to push the dead body off it. When the weight was finally released off of it, a person slowly tried to pushed himself from under the rock and debris around where the body once was. There was a group gasp at the first thing everyone noticed on the rising person who seemed to be in a lot of agonizing pain.

He had pink hair.

He was struggling really hard to get himself out of the ground, occasionally blurting out an "ow." He was in so much pain in so many areas of his body, which was covered in dirt, blood, fresh scars and wounds, and it didn't help that the only clothing he had on left was a pair of torn up pants. And yet, nothing seemed to stop him from finally managing to stand up on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but then finally managed to find his balance.

"MY GOD," he yelled. "I am going to be feeling that for at least a (ow) week or two!" He then looked down to see what remains were left of the evil dragon king. "Whoa! Is that Acnologia?" A grin formed on his face. "We did it! We defeated him! YAHHOO-OOOOWWWwww, bad move. Bad move." After scolding himself for trying to stupidly jump in his body's condition, he felt a whole lot of eyes on him and turned to see all of Fairy Tail and the allied guilds, all staring at him. "Oh hey guys! Did you see that?! We (ow) defeated Acnologia! HAHA! It was awesome! Best battle EVER! He didn't know what hit him! Of course, I don't remember much of how we beat him, but it must of been (ow) awesome!" He then heard something growl and placed his hand on his stomach. "Aw man. All this fighting and war stuff has gotten me hungry. Any of guys got any food I could… why are all of you guys looking at me like tha-WHOA!" He was too busy rambling that he didn't take notice of the blonde girl who ran towards him until she finally tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"NATSU!" Lucy sobbed happily into his chest.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed in pain. He then looked down at the girl who was holding on to him as if for dear life. "Wha-Lucy?!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

At this Natsu smiled and managed to wrap his arms around her. "Well of course I'm alive, you weirdo. Didn't I tell ya I wasn't planning on dying today and that we were all going to be walking back to the guild together?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu through her still teary eyed eyes and smiled, for the first time in hours. "Yeah, you did," she sniffed.

"Wait," Natsu said confused, "why are you crying? Did you really think I was dead or something?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever. But I didn't! You're here! You're alive! Oh god, I'm so happy you're alive!"

Speaking of happy, the little blue cat with that exact name was the very next to come and greet the friend he had thought was dead just a few minutes ago, and not far behind him was the entire Fairy Tail guild running towards him, laughing, and celebrating the return of their once thought dead comrad.

"NATTTSSSSUUU!" Happy cried as he joined Lucy in tackling him in a hug. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, BUDDY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!"

"You tell him, Happy!" Lucy laughed, playfully, and gently, hitting Natsu where he wasn't wounded.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle as he held both of his bestest friends close to him in a hug. "Don't worry, guys. You two are stuck with me for life."

Lucy smiled and then did something Natsu found unexpected: she kissed him on the cheek. "Best news I've heard all day."

"Aye sir!"

Before Natsu could even comprehend what Lucy just did, they were surrounded by the rest of their friends, all of them so happy to see their fire dragon slayer still alive.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"I'm so glad to see you're alright, Natsu-nee!"

"What a huge relief!"

"We were all so worried!"

"Its so wonderful to see you safe and sound!"

"Great to see you still in one piece, man!"

"Were you trying to scare us?!"

"Gihi! Must've annoyed the people running the afterlife so much they sent him back!"

"Cheating death is so manly!"

"I'll drink to that!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"YOU IDIOT!" All eyes turned to Gray, who though was yelling, had relief written all over his eyes. "What the hell were you doing making us all worried like that?! We all thought you were dead!"

"What's the matter, Frost Face?" Natsu retaliated with a smirk. "Did you miss me?" Then he noticed what was in his hand. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SCARF, DUDE?!"

"Me?! Why don't you take better care of it and not lose it in battle and maybe it won't look like this, Flame Head!"

"Why you-! Wendy, heal me up so I can beat up Gray!" He yelled, fralling his arms around. Everyone laughed as Natsu acted like his usual childish self that they all knew and loved.

Yep, Natsu Dragneel was definitely alive.

"Come on, everyone," Makarov laughed, "Now we can head home and celebrate. And will someone help Natsu there and to the infirmary? I don't think he'll be able to walk for a while."

"But Gramps, I'm fine," the dragon slayer protested. "Look, I can walk on my own." To prove he could, he unattached Lucy and Happy from himself and struggled to stand up. "See? I'm all good." Unfortunately, as soon as he took one step forward, he started to fall down.

"Whoa there, partner," Lucy said, catching him just before he could hit the ground. "Why don't you just let us help you, ok?"

"But I-"

"Don't over work yourself, Natsu," Erza said smiling. "It's a miracle enough that you're alive. So let's keep it that way and get you back to the guild in one piece, sound good?"

Natsu was about to retort, but decided not to on account that he couldn't think of a good one that would work. He sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiiine."

Lucy giggled in response, which caught Natsu's attention. Any sign of sadness and tears were completely gone from her face he could tell, and all that was left happiness, joy, relief, and love. He just couldn't help but smile in return at how beautiful she was right now.

Lucy felt his eyes on her and smiled back. "Thank you so much, Natsu."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what, Luce?"

Lucy blushed a bit at that nickname. "For everything. For bringing me to Fairy Tail all those years ago. For all the adventures we've went on together. For all the times you were there for me when I needed you the most. For always being the Natsu I know and… love. I just don't know what I would possibly do without you in my life and I'm never, ever taking you for granted ever again."

In response, Natsu gave her that stupid goofy grin she loved so much she was once afraid she was never going to see again. "I don't know what I'd without you either, Luce. I can't think of anyone else who is more important to me. You just make my life complete, you know?"

Lucy blushed at Natsu's confession. It was really sweet. But before she could reply…

"They're in lllooooovvvee!" Taunted Happy. Natsu and Lucy turned to see that the blue cat, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Carla, and Lily were all standing around them giving knowing looks their way.

"Yeah? So what if we are?" Natsu said in defense, unknowingly causing Lucy's face to go redder.

"Well well, it's about time one of them admitted it," Gray smirked.

"Didn't know Salamander had it in him," Gajeel teased, earning him a glare from Natsu.

"Yay! Love Rival has Natsu-Kun, which means Gray-Sama is all Juvia's!" Juvia said, hearts in her eyes as she hugged Gray. The Ice Maker mage just sighed in response.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Wendy said innocently.

"I'm totally calling Maid of Honor at their wedding," Levy said to Gajeel, which everyone heard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lucy exclaimed in embarrassment. "One step at a time here, people!" Everyone laughed in response, even Lucy in the end.

"Alright, you guys," Erza finally said, "Let's go home."

And so, with Lucy helping Natsu walk, they joined everyone else as they all continued onwards back to the guild, this time in high spirits. The war was over. They had beaten Zeref and the Alvarez Empire and have taken down Acnologia once and for all. And to top it off, they all made it through all of it together.

Lucy, in particular, couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she gazed at the dragon slayer right beside her as he was having a very much heated argument with Gray. She just couldn't get over the fact that Natsu was alive. She was so afraid she would suddenly wake up and this was all just a dream, but as she held on to his arm over her shoulder and felt the toasty warm heat his body gave off, she knew it wasn't. He really was alive. The boy who brought her to Fairy Tail and gave her a home and a family. The boy who would always barged into her apartment just to sleep in her bed and eat her food. The boy who took her on so many memorable adventures. The boy who was always there for her when she needed him. The boy who became her best friend. The boy she fell in love with at some point down the road. He was right beside her and there to stay.

It truly was a victory for everyone in Fairy Tail that day.

…

…

…

"But seriously, does anyone have any food I can eat? I'm SOOOO hungry!"

—

This was my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope you liked it.


End file.
